The Last Dance
by animalthedragon
Summary: Annual last dance at camp! (Lazlo x Patsy)
1. Chapter 1

(a/n...I made Patsy pretty shy in this one. I tend to do that because i can sorta relate. sorry if that bothers you. please enjoy!)

Last Dance

"So Lazlo, who are you asking to the dance?" Raj asked Lazlo. There was a dance that night. The annual last dance of the year. All the scouts attend it in honor of leaving summer camp and maybe coming back next year.

"I don't know...nobody I guess." Lazlo replied, combing his hair. He really wasn't going to ask anybody, but he couldn't help but think of Patsy. He knew she had liked him for years.

"Patsy!" Clam blurted out. Almost everyone knew about her big crush on Lazlo.

Lazlo felt a little shy at the name. "Nah, I don't really want to ask anyone."

The 3 boys continued getting ready.

Meanwhile on Acorn Flats, Patsy, Nina and Gretchen were also getting ready in their cabin.

"So, do you guys plan on dancing with anyone?" Pasty asked her friends

"Gross. Who needs boys?" Gretchen hissed. Of course her mind went to Edward for a second.

"Yea I don't think I'll dance with anyone. How about you Patsy? Are you going to ask Lazlo to dance?" Nina asked.

"Huh? Lazlo? Uhh..." Patsy blushed. "Well, no...maybe. We'll see."

After everyone was done getting ready, the dance was about to start. It took place at Camp Kidney. There were christmas lights all around and it was about 6 PM. Patsy, Gretchen and Nina were one of the first people to arrive. They were sitting down at a table talking. There were balloons everywhere, and there was a slideshow of memories at camp projected on the wall.

Patsy's dress was blue. She looked very pretty. Lazlo arrived about 10 minutes later. The second Patsy spotted him she stood up and looked at him for a while. He was wearing a bright orange dress shirt, with black pants and shoes. She sat back down once she realized what she was doing. He didn't see her yet.

The dance went on and mostly upbeat music played. Everyone was dancing and having a good time. About 30 minutes into the dance, a slow song came on.

Clam ran up to Lazlo. "Lazlo! Patsy! Dance!"

"Clam I don't think she would want to dance with me..." Lazlo glanced over at Patsy who was laughing with her friends as usual.

Clam then ran over to Patsy to try and get her to dance with him. Clam knew how much Patsy liked Lazlo, since Nina had told him one time. He really wanted them to be happy together.

He ran up and yelled "Patsy! Dance with Lazlo!" Patsy blushed. She looked up to see Lazlo standing about 10 feet away, looking over to where they were standing. She felt weak. Without answering, she ran outside to where a few people were standing outside by some chairs. Nobody noticed her running out besides Clam and Lazlo. She sat down outside to get some air and calm down. She gets so nervous around Lazlo...

Meanwhile inside, Lazlo and Clam were talking.

"Why did she run off?" Lazlo asked, concerned.

"Nervous." Answered Clam.

"Ah...I'll...I'll go talk to her." Lazlo then walked out to where Patsy was standing outside and sat down next to her. When he sat down, Patsy didn't even make eye contact with him. Her breathing just became strange and her heart started beating very fast. She started shaking.

"Are you okay?" Lazlo asked, concerned.

"I...I'm fine. Sorry." Her palms were sweating.

"Well? The song's still playing. What do you say?" Lazlo looked at her, smiling. He knew how much this meant to her.

Patsy looked back at him. She had a few tears forming, but she smiled back. Lazlo stood up and offered a hand to her. She reached her hand out and touched his palm. Her smile grew. She stood up and Lazlo guided them back into the dance. The song still had about 40 seconds left.

Patsy's hands found Lazlo's shoulders, and his on her waist. They danced close together. A few tears fell off Patsy's face as she smiled. She would miss Lazlo.

An announcement came on, which quickly said that once that song was over, the dance would be ending. The song continued.

Lazlo looked and saw the tears on Patsy's face as she looked at him. He pulled her closer and eventually they were hugging each other tight. They hugged until the song ended.

Once the song ended, people started leaving. Everyone looked full of energy and happy. Lazlo and Patsy were left hugging.

"Bye Patsy." Lazlo whispered to her as he let go of their hug.

They both looked at each other for a second and finally Patsy said, "Goodbye Lazlo."

Lazlo saw his friends calling for him outside, so he walked fast outside. Patsy walked fast, trying to catch up to him.

Lazlo was walking to his cabin.

"Wait, Lazlo!" Patsy called out. But it was too late, Lazlo had already disappeared into his cabin.

Patsy looked at his cabin for a while, then turned to go back to Acorn Flats to pack her things. The second she got in her cabin she couldn't stop crying. She missed Lazlo already.

(the end)


	2. Chapter 2

Patsy opened the door to her home after finally arriving.

"H-hello...? Mom? Is anyone home?" She called out but got no answer. She realized why when she saw the note on her bedroom door saying her parents would be back later that day.

"oh...guess I'm alone then." She said and walked into her pink bedroom. She dropped her bags on the floor, sat on her bed and sighed. Besides her friends at camp, she didn't have any. She didn't talk to her parents much, and her little brother annoyed her. Her neighbors were all old people.

She looked to her left to see her bookshelf. On top was her journal, which she started before she went to camp and forgot to bring it with her. Every page was about Lazlo. Every single page. How excited she was to see him next, and how sad she was about having the summer end. Tears were falling onto the pages and soaking the ink that was stuck to the paper. Patsy slammed it shut and threw it across her bedroom, almost knocking over a lamp. Her head hit her pillow and she closed her eyes and wouldn't come out of her room for the rest of the day.

"He shouldn't do this to me..." a voice in her head whispered

The rest of her year was long and boring, waiting for summer.

Summer finally came. Patsy had grown a few inches and was packed for Acorn Flats. The bus ride there was fun, she finally got to see her friends and laughed the whole way there. But there was one thing on her mind, Lazlo of course. The minute the scouts got dropped off at camp, Patsy asked to go to Camp Kidney to say hi. When she got there, Scoutmaster Lumpus was taking attendance.

"Perfect..." Patsy thought and stood next to her father, Commander Hoo-Hah, who was the one in charge this year.

"Ah yes...Raj, Clam...here...Edward...Chip, Skip...Samson...Ping Pong, Dave... That looks like everyone!" He said, while checking off names.

"Are you sure that's EVERYONE? I feel like there's someone missing." Patsy told her father. Lazlo wasn't there.

"Yep Pumpkin that's everyone! Why...do you...LIKE A BOY?" The Commander's voice got loud and angry.

"No, no! nevermind dad, don't worry about it." Patsy said nervously and smiled.

"Well alright then...I'll be..going commander stuff..." He said and walked into his office to watch tv.

"Raj? Do you know where Lazlo is?" Patsy asked.

"Oh yes! Lazlo unfortunately didn't come this year... his family is taking some big trip around the globe...don't think he'll be coming back...sorry." Raj said, disappointed.

(the end)


End file.
